Luke Skywalker vs Spider-Man
Luke Skywalker vs Spider-Man is the third match in The Sayain Jedi's winner tournament Description STAR WARS VS MARVEL: Which young hero who's uncles were killed! Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Luke had floated into the arena gracefully and Spider-Man then landed on the other side. Luke without a second thought he used the force to grab his light-saber and then ignited it while Peter got into his battle stance. HERE WE GO! Spidey fired five web balls at Luke who used his Light-Saber to cut the webs in half with ease. Luke then used the force to grab Peter and pull him towards himself. Luke held Spidey with the force choke but the Web Slinger then kicked Luke in the stomach making the Jedi drop him. Spider-Man then jumped at Luke and then threw a flurry of punches at Luke stunning him and leaving him open for a fully powered kick to Luke in the face launching him! Spidey then used his web to grab Luke in the leg and start swinging him in circles before doing an uppercut to Luke's chin nearly breaking the Jedi's chin. Peter was just about to punch Luke in the face with all his strength when Luke used the force to knock him onto the ground. Luke then used the force to start smashing Spidey against the ground cracking it, Luke then pulled Peter towards him and then punched him in the face knocking him face first onto the ground like how Thanos knocked Iron-Man out in the trailer of Avengers Infinity War. Spider-Man jumped up from the ground seconds before Luke was about to cut him in half, He then fired a bunch of web balls at Luke. Luke was trapped in the webbing leaving him open for a flurry of punches and kicks. Spider-Man then done his super move from Marvel vs Capcom 3 Launching Luke onto the ground. Luke got up from the ground and grabbed his Light-Saber and started slashing at Spider-Man who the attacks easily. Spider-Man then grabbed Luke by his collar and then started beating him in the face breaking Luke's nose. Spider-Man then started head butting Luke in the face numerous times leaving him open for Spidey to throw him onto the ground creating another massive crater "maybe having Goku vs Thor as the first match in the tournament was not such a good idea!" Spidey then raised his fist in the air just about to punch Luke in the face so hard that it would splatter his head to pieces he then said "Any last words Jedi!" Luke looked at his Light-Saber and said "''No but do you!" ''Suddenly Luke used the force to pull the Light-Saber at Spidey's back impaling him with the blade. Luke then kicked Spidey off him and and grabbed his Light-Saber then he sliced at Spidey's throat decapitating him and killing him instantly. Luke then walked out of the arena while Peter's body teleports away and the arena is turned back to normal! Conclusion And the winner is: Luke Skywalker! Category:The sayain jedi Category:'Movies VS Comic Books' themed DBXs Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Weapon vs Weaponless themed DBX Fights Category:Sayain Jedi's tournament Category:Sword vs. Fist Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:'Comic Book vs Movies' Themed DBXs Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:Disney themed DBX fight Category:Star Wars vs Marvel themed battles Category:Disney vs Marvel themed DBXs